widows dream
by JesseTwilightFan
Summary: An 18 year old girl ,Alice, is helping her dad raise her 2 year old twin siblings after the death of her mom while keeping her best friend friend Nikky out of jail with the help of her life long companion Ty. at the same time planning her wedding to Alex
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Hi my name is Alice Rosemarie Vixen. I live with my dad(James) and my baby twin siblings Jodie and Jake. Things haven't been the same since my mom died two years ago. I was in my photography class when the principal walked into the room. He whispered something in Mr. Z's ear and called me out into the hall.

"Miss Vixen, your mother went into labor earlier this morning." he started to say.

"Thats great! Is my dad coming to get me?" I asked.

His face turned grim, "Alice, there was a... complication with your mother." he said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as the words sank in.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, "Is she okay?"

"Your dad said things weren't looking good." I collapsed onto the floor and Mr. Joles nelt down beside me, "He's on his way. I'll go get your things for you"

It was as if every thing had stopped. I don't even remember getting up of the ground and walking down the hall. I came back to reality when i heard Mr. joles talling to one of my best friends Nikky.

"Skipping class again Miss Williams?" he asked her

She paused a moment to take a look at me, and her statement was short and simple, "Damn straight, and i'm going to go get Ty." she said as she took off running down the hall.

We stopped to watch her as she burst into his classroom, "Ty it's Alice!"

That was all he needed, and he was out that door following Nikky. "We'll take her from here Mr. Joles." Ty said as each of them took an arm.

"I'll excuse both of you just this once. James will be out front shortly" and he left us at that.

They didn't ask, it was as if they just knew. When we got outside we sat at the nearest bench and I rested my head on Ty's sholder. The rest of the time pasted in silence until the cruiser pulled up and we got in.

"It doesn't look so good." was all he said as he gunned the engine, threw on his siren and lights, and raced our way back to the hospital.

The doctor made things worse for me by saying that she was only going to last a few more minute and that they tried every thing they could.

At that i ran to her side and broke down, "No! Mom! You can't leave me, I need you." tears streamed down like a river,"The twins need you to be there to help care for them," my voice cracked, " Dad and I can't do this on our own, we all need you!" it was getting hard to breathe "I LOVE YOU MOM! Please hold on. Don't let go, I know you can make it." that was when I heard her flat line and fists started flying, "No! Get your ass back here! You can't leave us! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cried and cried until I fell asleep in Ty's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"okay, okay. One story" I sighed "A long, long time ago, there was a lady who had just recently lost her husband. Her name is Alicia De La Cruz. The founder of this island" my voice lowered "she cried until she fell asleep because it made her tired, just like when mommy left us" it was still a bit of a strain to talk about her.  
"She has always dreamed of finding a pretty place like this and one day, she found it" I paused to see if they were still awake.  
Of course Jodie wasn't "what did she name it?"  
"Jake is asleep, so lets keep it quiet" I warned her "She named it Widow's Dream"  
Jodie wiggled in her bed "That's here." she said joyfully "Why did she name it that?"  
Jodie definately was curious "She named it that because that is what it was. A Widow's Dream. And before you ask, No not the spider. This is kind of widow means a girl whose husband died" I sighed, "Time to sleep Jodie. Are you thirsty?"  
She just nodded I went to get her a warm milk. Alex was in the kitchen. i gave him a long passionate kiss. Alex is my Fiance. We're getting married in a month.  
"Hey honey. Twins asleep yet?" Alex asked. "Jodie's thirsty, so I'm getting her some milk and she will fall fast asleep." I said with a laugh as he pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me again, "Let me take her, her glass, okay? Then we'll take a walk. I'll meet you on the patio.  
Like I thought, Jodie had a few sips and she was out like a light and I met Alex as designated. We went on a walk almost every night. It was our alone time.  
I had met Alex on the night my mother died. He was an intern at the hospital, doing desk work. Turns out he had seen me walking out with James and my friends. We all were crying. He had heard about the latest death and figured it was why we were crying. Alex sent us a card hoping us well with the twins and ourselves.  
A few weeks later I ran into him at the store. He saw the twins and when he looked up there was an instant spark. If I didn't have them with me that day I would never actually have met him. We went on a few dates before he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
We had been together for a year before he *popped* the question. Now th wedding was a month away. Every thing was set and planned. We just have to keep Nikky out of jail.


End file.
